warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Braton
The Braton is a cheap production assault rifle manufactured by the Corpus. The damage, fire rate, and accuracy are all balanced, allowing the rifle to perform with surprising results against any faction and well suited against any situations. Its only downfall is ironically its well-balanced purpose, allowing a very limited specialization build. It replaced the prototype MK1-Braton in Corpus manufacturing, with all Bratons currently being marketed as this current model. Despite this description, in game the MK1-Braton can still be bought for in the Market. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage by a small margin. Advantages: *Well-balanced physical damages, effective against Sentient and Shadow Stalker. *Low recoil. *Among the fastest reload times of all Assault Rifles. *Good accuracy. Disadvantages: *Sub-optimal ammo economy. *Low critical damage. *Low chance to proc. Comparisons: *Compared to the MK1-Braton: **Higher base damage (20.0 vs. 18.0). ***Higher damage (6.6 vs. 4.5). ***Higher damage (6.6 vs. 4.5). ***Lower damage (6.8 vs. 9.0). **Faster fire rate (8.8 rounds/s vs. 7.5 rounds/s). **Slightly higher critical chance (10.0% vs. 8.0%). **Equal status chance (5.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower magazine size (45 vs. 60). **Lower accuracy (28.6 vs. 40.0). *Compared to the Braton Prime: **Lower base damage (20.0 vs. 35). ***Higher damage (6.6 vs. 1.75). ***Lower damage (6.6 vs. 12.25). ***Lower damage (6.8 vs. 21.0). **Lower magazine size (45 vs. 75). **Lower status chance (5.0% vs. 20.0%). **Faster reload time (2.0s vs. 2.2s). ** Higher Max ammo capacity (540 vs. 375). ** Slower rate of fire (8.8 rounds/s vs. 9.6 rounds/s). ** Lower critical multiplier (1.5x vs. 2.0x). *Compared to the Braton Vandal: **Lower base damage (20.0 vs. 35.1). ***Lower damage (6.6 vs. 12.3). ***Higher damage (6.6 vs. 1.8). ***Lower damage (6.8 vs. 21.0). **Lower status chance (5.0% vs. 10.0%). **Lower accuracy (28.6 vs. 33.3). **Faster rate of fire (8.8 rounds/s vs. 7.9 rounds/s). **Slower reload time (2.0s vs. 1.9s). **Does not have a polarity. Acquisition *The Braton can be purchased for from the Market. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton can burn down quite quickly. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when possible. **When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from sustained long range fighting far and away compensates for any sizable amount of close range damage. *Using Metal Auger and/or Shred makes the Braton useful for taking down large crowds without wasting too much ammo although the mods take up a sizable amount of mod capacity. The mod Split Chamber can have very similar effects, but it also takes up a large amount of mod capacity. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. * The Braton's reload time can be reduced to a mere 1.5 seconds with Fast Hands, making it ideal for speed-based builds that are looking for a fast-firing rifle that can be reloaded quickly. * It is recommended to use the Wildfire dual-stat mod in place of Hellfire, as the former will increase the Braton's magazine capacity to 54 while only suffering a loss of 30% elemental damage at the cost of 9 points compared to the latter's 11-point cost. This is also far more efficient than using Magazine Warp, as the former will only sacrifice 10% ammunition capacity for a far more beneficial 60% extra fire damage. Overall, it is most cost effective (9 points) than the alternatives to achieve similar benefits (20 points for both Hellfire and Magazine Warp). Trivia *Originally, the weapon shared the same model as the Latron, with similar damage and fire rate. It now has the same model as the MK1-Braton, though it is not confirmed if it was intended or subject to change. *The presence of the Braton's Primed counterpart suggests that the Braton available in the market may be the Corpus' attempt to recreate the rifle, hence its design aesthetic leaning towards the Corpus rather than the Tenno. *The Braton has Corpus script, which translates into ''"Lucsor Forge"-'' possibly the name of the factory it was manufactured in. *During , an unreleased Nvidia skin was leaked (refer to gallery image 8 below). This was automatically applied to all Bratons, and was subsequently removed in the next hotfix with the redtext reading "just a small change, you probably won't even notice" referring to the fact that not many people knew of the mistake. It is unknown whether the skin will be officially released, or whether it was just a concept skin model. *The Braton, as of June 2014, currently has the highest number of skins that can be used on a weapon, at a total of 5. It can use the following: IAH Games skin (Promotion, no longer available), Forest Camo (Available), Shock Camo (Available), Day of the Dead skin (Limited time item, no longer available), PS4 Skin (Exclusive to PS4 pre-orders in North America). A Nvidia skin was also temporarily leaked but never actually officially used. Media BratonCodex.png|The Braton in Codex. Braton.jpg Braton3.png IAHGames Braton Skin.PNG|IAHGames Braton Skin Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-55-39.jpg|Special IAH Games Braton skin Warframe 2013-10-14 19-45-33-24.png|Super-Awesome IAH Games Braton Skin and my Excalibur Prime ;] Braton skin after 10.6.1.png|Braton skin after the update 10.6.1... Possible bug? Warframe PS4 pack.jpg|PS4 Braton Skin featured in the Ultimate Fan Pack. bratondarthmufin.png WarframeIAHBraton.jpg|The IAH Games Braton Skin Image.jpg|Updated obsidian skin|linktext=Obsidian Skin A maximized Braton vid Patch History *Braton series damage has been increased in Conclave. *Fixed some audio FX not playing properly for the Braton. *Conclave skin now available from Teshin. *Reduced the damage of the Braton series in PvP. *The Braton has been given the PBR treatment. *Fixed the Braton’s stats not reading correctly in the Conclave Arsenal. *Increased the damage of all Braton weapons in PvP. *Damage multiplier for Braton normalized. *Market Cost: was 10,000 now 25,000 ; no longer costs Platinum. *Damage buff. *Reduced fire rate to 10.7 from 15.0. *Damage now 17, was 16. }} See Also *MK1-Braton, the starter version of this gun. *Braton Prime, the Prime counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, the Lotus-upgraded version of this gun. fr:Braton